


Fluidity

by TuffDwightWest



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slight Tufflout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: Ruffnut marries Fishlegs and Tuffnut reflects on how much things seemed to have changed.
Relationships: Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fluidity

"Just you and me left it looks like." Snotlout scoffed, rolling his eyes while grabbing a lemon cake from a rather distracted Mrs. Ingerman. Plopping himself down on the seat next to Tuff, he grinned lazily at the other twin that made Tuff figure the other must have been into the mead again. 

Still, in some ways, he agreed as he watched Fishlegs swoon over his sis, who only seemed to have eyes for him. Watching them was making Tuff feel a bit sick so instead, he focused on Snotlout, "Nah, there are still a lot of people on the left side of the hall. Now the right, they seem to be dwindling since that explosion happened." Tuff rambled. 

"Mm explosion. That was you?" Snotlout asked voice slurred and eyes hazy as they locked with Tuffs. 

"Can't prove it." Tuff grinned back. 

A chuckle started from Snotlout as he rocked on the seat, unsurprisingly falling backwards and off of it. Which only caused them both to burst out laughing, only to be interrupted as Tuff felt a familiar tution. Twintution. 

"What are you two mutton-heads laughing about?" Ruff asked, still wearing the ceremony dress that already had a good streak of mud on it. It had rained yesterday. Although knowing Berk, it was always raining. 

"Ruff!" Tuff said, ignoring her question as he pulled her into a hug. It was awkward at first but eventually, she relaxed into it. She was never one for public displays of affection like this but she figured it was just her brother being his needy self so she let it slide. 

Pulling back the two smiled at each other before finally disconnecting as Fishlegs walked over. Jesting and blabbering on about the Ingerman tradition of cake carving and the different types of cake within the one cake he had. Tuff only half listened as instead he glanced over at Ruff, surprised to see her watching him. "Fishlegs... dear... can I talk to my brother for a minute? Haven't seen him all night." She questioned. 

It was more of a rhetorical question however as she grabbed Tuff's arm and started to lead him outside. Somewhere more private. Tuff following obediently and even leaping up onto the railing, "Just needed some fresh air? I feel ya, too many Ingermans in one place ca...." Tuff broke off as he noticed the serious look on Ruff's face. Sighing he instead bit his lip. Nodding, his way of telling her to talk. 

"Tuff... I... this is it, isn't it." Ruff asked. 

"Yeah."

"I guess it's all hitting me now. I thought I was ready but now I'm not so sure. I've never been separated from you this long." Ruff whispered the last part. 

"Just across the village," Tuff responded although he knew it wasn't the same. Ruff wasn't talking about where they slept. 

Ruff looked down at that before looking off across the distance. "I've never been as independent as I am now. I always had you or Barf and Belch. This..." she broke off. 

Reaching over though Tuff pulled her into a small hug. "You have Fishlegs now and hey you will always have me. A silly ole thing of marriage is not enough to stop this nut!" He announced epically. Ruff just gave one of her half smiles as she nodded. 

"You're right. Thank you, Tuffnut Thortson." 

"No thank you Ruffnut Thortson now to be Ingerman." He said smiling softly at her back. Ruff just nodded at him before turning to head back into the party. Her wedding. Tuff decided to stay outside for a moment longer though. 

Ruffnut was right, things were changing. Tuffnut wished at that moment that everything could go back to perhaps the Edge days. He missed that place, he wondered how it was fairing. Was Smidvarg and the gang still keeping watch? Wondering if their human friends were ever going to come back. 

He thought of Chicken and how much he missed her. He had brought her back to Berk originally but she had seemed. So sad. The Edge was her home and one fateful night Tuff had returned her. The goodbye still hurt him as the thought about her beautiful form. But he was needed on Berk, although now, now he wondered if that was still the case. 

Without the dragons, he wasn't sure what his purpose was. When he was younger it was always a dragon rider. But now, the dragons were gone and his sister was married. Did he have a purpose now? What a morbid thought to wonder. 

"Hey Tuffy, what're you thinkin' about?" The slurred voice of Snotlout questioned. Tuff smiled before looking over at the stumbling form of his friend. 

"The Edge, which I think you are about to fall off of." Tuff said. A half truth followed by a misdirection. Snotlout clearly took it literally as he stumbled away from the edge of the hut a bit warily. 

"S' fine, Jorgensons have good.. good.. coordination." Snotlout assured. 

"Ooh big word." Tuff teased. 

"Yeah." Snotlout mumbled back not getting the tease as he leaned against Tuff. Tuff for his part just slinked his arm around the others waist. He didn't want him to fall after all. Even though he was sure it would be hilarious. 

To his surprise though soon a snore sounded from Snotlout as he fell asleep against him. Perhaps if Tuffs mood wasn't so weird he would have left him there. Instead he just adjusted and leaned against him as well. It was summertime, the air was still a bit warm even at night. Although a bit of an awkward position and he didn't have the bliss of being drunk. He could work with it. 

Besides, although it wasn't his sister. It felt nice to sleep once more with someone next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this will remain a one-shot but I did enjoy writing it. Just randomally had this idea.


End file.
